melbourneshufflefandomcom-20200214-history
C9 Starkk
Starkk aka The Arclight is a new shuffler who recently started shuffling. Although he is still in the process of improving his shuffling, he is also very creative with projects having to do with dancing, working on youtube collaborations and other activities with shuffling. He was inspired by the Fk Yeah Shuffle video seeing HSK Mikkiz and HSR Row at their finest. His style is Neutral-Controlled which means his style isn't too aggressive or defensive it's in the middle. He is a very original dancer who makes up his own moves, whether it includes using hand movements that look like Iron Man repulsor blasts or putting his hands down which make him fly up. Currently, all of these moves that Starkk has made up have not been used before so he is a dancer very much under the radar, meaning it's more of a surprise and a new take on shuffling and nobody has seen these moves before. With his unique style, Starkk has certainly shown a new style to shuffling, given the fact that most shufflers stay flat on the ground, Starkk is in the air showing he can fly, which is really amazing. This is what makes Starkk, Starkk. That his style revolves around the air and special moves that you don't see coming because of the lack of moves shufflers use in the air. Starkk has been dancing since October of 2011 which means he will have been shuffling for 2 years in October of 2013. Starkk tries to be creative with his dancing using different editing to see a different side of dance, such as using a glow effect or dancing to music most people wouldn't shuffle to such as Japanese rock or Korean pop. Starkk is also open to other forms of dancing which he incorporates into his shuffling as well as group performances in the dance crews that he's in. EHA Currently, Starkk is in the crew EHA, also known as Evolutionary Hardstyle Addicts, which he joined on the Melbourne Shuffle Oldskool forum, run by Garry Shepherd. So far ever since he started, he has been improving and it won't be surprising if you start seeing him rise to fame or see him in dancing competitions showing his creativity. HOTB During one of Starkk's amateur shuffling videos called Welcome to the club now, he was approached by HOTB's current leader Amixx quoting "How about thinking of joining our crew, sure you can improve numerous times with our crew.. we see potiencial in you, just need time and concentration to get better. think﻿ about it." Posted in March of 2013 and since Starkk decided it would be better for him to get more involved and it would boost his love of the dance and performance he joined HOTB which is short for Hardstatic Of The Bass and since April of 2013 he is currently in HOTB. After being in HOTB for a few months, Starkk decided HOTB wasn't for him and since then he's currently creating his own dance crew and achieving his dreams. C9 Starkk formed his own dance crew called Cloud 9 short for C9. Currently he is working on promoting his dance crew with performances along with other projects and working on finding more members to join his crew. The name Cloud 9 comes from the term "On cloud nine" which means you're like in heaven. Starkk felt that Cloud 9 was a unique approach to a dance crew name since most melbourne shuffle dance crews include the terms hardstyle or bass, he tried being original and coming up with something new. Origins of his Name Starkk really takes a liking to Iron Man and after he started making moves up that represented Iron Man, he decided he would make a name that showed his originality and would also be related to Iron Man. Dancing Activities he is involved in Starkk was involved as a Finalist in a dance competition and hoped to win. Although he didn't win he was featured in Sade Champagne's 4th Ventura County Rising Star Dance Competition and got very good input from the judges and has since practiced. He is also the founder of The Melbourne Shuffle Wikia and has been working on numerous dance projects such as the Melbourne Shuffle Wikia's Official Youtube Channel, MelbourneShuffleWikiaTv. Starkk is also currently filming for his appearance in the documentary by Garry Shepherd called Global Shuffle 2 which he will be in and is working on more performances and advertising. Contacting Starkk To contact Starkk for business iniquiries, performances, or fan mail please email Starkktech@gmail.com To see more of Starkk's dancing check out his youtube channel www.youtube.com/TheClockxWork To follow Starkk on twitter go to www.twitter.com/OfficialStarkk Category:Melbourne Shufflers Category:HOTB